


Bragging Rights

by rowofstars



Series: Bragging Rights [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from Tumblr: After having sex Mr. Gold excuses himself to the restroom. When he's out of the room Belle quickly calls Ruby & raves on about how fantastic Mr. Gold is in bed. Belle does not realize that Gold is hearing the whole conversation. Set in some non-canon Storybrooke, no curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do the prompt exactly, more in spirit. This is mostly because self-loathing, woobie!Gold showed up and I couldn't say no.

Gold sighed as the pounding of his heart finally ebbed and his breathing returned to normal. His body was still humming with the lingering effects of his orgasm, but it was more of a quietly blissful feeling than the roar it had been even just a moment ago. Beside him, Belle French made a small noise as she stretched. He turned his head just a little and looked at her, smiling.

"Alright?" He asked softly.

She hummed and sighed, in what seemed to be a happy way.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked, trying to seem casual and confident.

“Yeah, fine,” she said quickly, and rolled away, sitting up on the side of the bed facing away from him. She slid off the bed as he sat up, and then bent to pick up her shirt. As she quickly slipped her arms into the blouse, a hard lump settled in his gut. 

She was leaving.

They'd had what he thought was pretty great sex, not that he'd had much to judge it against in recent years, but obviously she didn't agree. He realized he'd been staring at her when she cleared her throat, and abruptly looked away, busying himself with climbing out of bed and tugging on his boxers. It was awkward with his bad ankle, but he tried to manage it with as much dignity as he still had left.

"I'm going to go, um, get a glass of water if that's okay," she said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at the bedroom door.

He waved her off. “Yeah, I’m just going to -” He gestured towards the bathroom door, and she nodded nervously.

He hoped she'd just leave immediately and spare him any further awkwardness or attempts to soothe his ego. He wasn't sure he could take that kind of patronizing just now. There'd been enough of that with Milah. He didn’t want to hear how sorry she was, how it was a mistake, how it would never happen again.

He shook his head as she slipped out the door and snatched his trousers from where they’d been unceremoniously dropped at the foot of the bed. She’d seemed eager enough to get them off of him, enough that she’d almost pulled the button off. He toyed with it, dangling by the strained thread that had once held it fast to the fabric, and sighed again. It must have been something he did, or _didn’t_ do, that hadn’t satisfied her.

He thought he’d done a fairly good job of giving her a couple of orgasms, but he also knew from experience it was very possible for a woman to fake every part of that process. Milah -

He shut his eyes and clench his jaw. _No_. He was not going to keep thinking about his ex-wife. Even if he’d been unable to please Belle, she didn’t deserve any comparison to that vile woman.

Gold made his way to the en suite bathroom to splash some water on his face. The water felt wonderfully cool on his heated skin, now warm from embarrassment more than anything. He lifted his head and stared at his reflection. He saw what he always saw, the too thin frame, the greying hair, the wrinkles and lines of all his years.

Maybe he’d been too far gone to notice she wasn’t really enjoying herself, even though it seemed like she was at the time. He should have known. He was no prize. The town villain. The beast. The miserly landlord who dared to demand his tenants actually pay their rent on time. The pawnbroker who made loans and deals, all perfectly legal and above board, only to have the recipients fail to understand the terms. None of it mattered; _he_ was the one who was the monster.

Why on Earth would sweet, smart, caring Belle French want anything to do with him?

Sighing heavily, he cleaned himself up and made his way back into the bedroom. He bent unsteadily, and pulled his discarded shirt out from under the bed - how it had gotten halfway under there was anyone’s guess - and put it on. He moved to button it and realized that most of the buttons were missing. His face burned again as he remembered her tearing the garment off of him, seeming impatient to get him naked. It confused him, this sudden shift in her reactions, going from being so ready and willing to be with him to hurrying away from him afterwards. Maybe he had done something to hurt her? The thought made him sick.

He moved to his closet, balancing against the furniture as he went, and grabbed another shirt and pair of trousers. As he dressed hastily, he tried to recall how the hell he’d gotten into this situation in the first place.

She’d tried to be his friend. She kept coming to the shop just to chat and ask him about the things he’d collected over the years. Sometimes she’d help him sort through long forgotten boxes and bins, and he would treasure every pleased little gasp she let out, every amazed smile when something interesting was revealed. Then there had been those awkward moments when they were standing just a little too close and he could feel the warmth of her body, smell the flowery scent of her perfume. Her eyes always seemed so dark, so wide, so easy to lose himself in. He had thought, rather foolishly, that she might want more. Or at least he’d let himself hope.

 _Hope_.

How stupid, he thought. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ hope. It was the only reason he’d dared to invite her to his place for dinner after over a year of being friends. She probably wouldn’t even want to be that now. She’d look at him and remember this night and never want to see him again.

He needed a drink, but his scotch and glasses were downstairs. Apparently so was his cane? Had she helped him up the stairs or had he been too aroused to notice the discomfort in his leg?

Gold knew he’d have to go downstairs and potentially face Belle. Groaning, he decided it was best to get the rest of his humiliation over with so he could move on to getting drunk enough to forget this happened. At least until he woke up feeling even worse tomorrow morning.

He made his way down the hall and the stairs, limping and bracing on the wall and the railing for support. As he reached the bottom, he heard her talking but he was too far away to make out the words and she seemed to be doing her best to keep her voice down.

“I know, Ruby, me too,” he heard her say.

She must be talking to the Lucas girl, he thought. She laughed and he winced, trying to move quietly as he looked around in the darkened living room for his cane. 

“Yes, we did, if you must know,” she said. Her voice sounded like she was smiling or about to laugh.

Great. He was such a terrible lover she just had to tell her best friend all about it. 

She snorted a laugh. “No!”

The whole town would know by lunchtime tomorrow and his life would be over, reputation ruined.

He found his cane leaning against the couch, and recalled how she’d taken it from his hand as she pushed him down and straddled him. Christ, he’d almost lost it right then.

She sighed, and he heard a cabinet door open and close, the sound of water running in the sink, and then after it shut off, the sound of a glass clinking against the counter as it was set down.

“I know,” she said. “He’s older, but he’s -”

He looked down at himself, seeing the cane, the twisted, useless ankle, the scrawny, weak body that had failed him so many times. It was as if every year of his life was weighing him down right at this moment.

She giggled again and he braced himself for what her next words might be. _Worthless_. _Useless_. _Disappointing_.

“Oh, _god_ , Ruby,” she started to say. “It was _incredible_.”

She paused, presumably because Miss Lucas had interrupted her, but he frowned not understanding what she thought was so incredible. Unless it was the way he failed her. He inched towards the doorway to the kitchen, wanting but also not wanting to know what horribly true things she was going to tell her friend.

She laughed again and he swallowed, leaning his back against the door to the hall closet. From there he could just see into the kitchen where she was pacing from the sink to the island to the refrigerator.

“Ruby. I had _four_ orgasms.”

Gold clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud. _What_?! 

She laughed at whatever Ruby had replied, and then said, “I’ve never had four orgasms in one night. Hell, I think I’ve only had four orgasms that weren't at my own hands maybe ever.”

His brow creased. Well, _that_ was sad. A woman like her should have all the orgasms she wanted. He was so confused now. Why had she been in such a rush to get out of his room?

“Yeah, Gary was _that_ bad,” she admitted. Then she paused and spun around as she groaned. “I know, I know.”

He smirked. Gary Gaston. That pompous ass strutted around town like he was God’s gift to women, which apparently wasn’t at all true, at least not for Belle. She hummed again, and Gold took a breath. His heart rate was increasing with the realization that maybe he’d _really_ gotten it all wrong.

“Well, we started in the living room, but, um.. we ended up in his bed,” she said, sounding almost shy about revealing the details about where they did the deed. That struck him as funny given that she was quite ready to shout out that she’d come four times. 

He watched her padding softly around his kitchen in her bare feet wearing her shirt that was only partially buttoned, and had to bite back a groan. She looked perfect there, like she belonged in his house.

“Ruby!” she hissed. “I’m not telling you -” she paused and he could see her tip her head back and roll her eyes. “ _Fine_. Yes, I did promise you.”

She groaned a little and then bit her lip. He’d noticed that she had this habit of worrying her bottom lip with her teeth when she was uncertain or thinking. It had been driving him crazy for months.

“He’s so good with his hands,” she said, and he swallowed again as he listened to her relive the experience.

She’d say something and then pause, and then smile and continue. It was wonderful torture. Then she moved around the island and leaned over it, her back to him. He felt his cock start to harden again at the sight of her pert little backside pushed out as she bent over his counter. He hadn’t noticed while they were upstairs, but in addition to her blouse, she’d put her underwear back on, a pair of pale cream panties edged in light blue lace.

His mouth had gone dry when he’d first unzipped her skirt and saw what she was wearing, and it was again as he thought about taking them off with his teeth.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. “Must be all that tinkering he does in his shop or something, but his fingers are _perfect_.” 

He smirked. 

Belle swayed back and forth, and Gold’s eyes were transfixed by the subtle motion of her legs and read end. “Um... yeah, he did.”

Did what?

She laughed. “No! I didn’t even ask,” she said. “He just - did it! I think he liked it almost as much as I did.”

Oh… right. He let his eyes drift closed, remembering the taste of her and the feeling of her thighs around his head. She tasted like heaven. He could have done that all night. Her whimper brought his attention back to what she was saying and off his recollections.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she groaned, and his eyes went wide at that word coming from her lips. “He did this - _thing_ \- with his tongue... I have no idea, Rubes, but I saw stars. Actual stars.”

Now he was grinning. Well then. If she liked that, he knew what else she’d like, and maybe he could get her to let a few more expletives slip in the process. If he hadn’t fucked up the aftermath of this round too badly, there might be another such opportunity.

“Huh?!” Belle exclaimed. “No! I'm not telling you that!”

He frowned and moved a little closer. She had picked up her glass and gone back to the sink, out of his line of sight.

“Ruby!” she whispered sharply. “I - I don't know! I haven't seen as many as you so I can't judge.”

His frown deepened. What the…?

“Well, it felt pretty big to me,” she replied. He could see her leaned back against the edge of the counter, grinning as she looked down at the floor.

 _Oh_. She meant his... _Oh_. 

She laughed again, but this time it was lower, throaty. She’d laughed like that when he’d been kissing her neck. 

“Mmm, yeah, did he _ever_.” She paused and turned to the sink, pinning the phone between her ear and shoulder as she refilled her glass and listened to whatever her friend was saying. “Let’s just say he hit the right spot, and then a spot I don't think I knew I had.”

Gold had to bit his cheek to keep from letting out some disgraceful whooping sound of victory. _Fuck_ , he was actually pathetic. He was hiding in the shadows, listening to Belle tell her best friend about the apparently fantastic sex they’d had, and he wanted to applaud himself on a job well done. He should be dragging her back upstairs to try for orgasms five, six, and seven. Maybe eight. This time he would pay full attention to her, and he’d walk away knowing exactly how many times she came and how and everything he did to cause them. He’d memorize everything she liked and do them over and over again until she begged him to stop.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Are you even listening to all these sordid details you're dragging out of me?”

Now it sounded like Belle was the one teasing Ruby, and that amused him far too much to be healthy. He pushed off the wall and started towards the kitchen, but stopped again when Belle laughed.

“Shut up!” she squealed, giggling and wrapping her free arm around her torso.

There was a pause before she spoke again, and when she did his breath caught in his throat.

“Yeah, I - I do,” she said softly. “I _really_ like him. A lot. I mean, I could - _more_ , and it scares me a little, you know?”

Oh god. She _liked_ him. _Really_ liked him. He already knew he was in love with her. The idea of her reciprocating in anyway had him sucking in a ragged, shaky breath. He moved into the doorway of the kitchen and saw she was still facing away from him.

“I don't know,” she said with a sigh. “I came down to get some water and you called, and I'm still downstairs.” She paused again and groaned, dropping her head into her free hand. “Oh god, he probably thinks I’m trying to sneak out or something.”

He looked a little sheepish even though she wasn’t looking at him or even aware of his presence. He had actually thought that, and worse, and now he felt terrible for not having paid enough attention to her, for not believing in what she had said and what they had done together. Once again his old insecurities had creeped in, but at least this time he’d been saved from allowing them to ruin everything.

Belle snickered at whatever Ruby had said. “I don't know, but I'd _definitely_ be up for round two.”

 _Oh_. He licked his lips and the corner of his mouth curled upwards. He was definitely interested in that as well. _Christ_ , he was getting hard already.

“I have no idea,” she continued. Then she snorted. “I don't exactly know how long it takes him to recover.”

She sighed, absently drawing patterns with her nail on the countertop. “Yeah I'll call or text you if I stay. I don't know if he'll want me to. I mean -.” She paused again and tipped her head back briefly, and he knew she had rolled her eyes at whatever her friend had said. “I know. I love you too, Red. Bye.”

She poked her thumb at the screen of the phone and dropped it on the counter, then picked up her glass and swallowed the rest of the water. He moved closer, until he was just a couple of feet behind her. Then he tapped his cane against the floor just loud enough to get her attention, and she gasped, spinning around to face him.

He tilted his head a bit, trying and failing to fight the smirk that crept onto his face. “If you must know, I'm already more than recovered.”

Her mouth fell open and her eyes flicked down to his groin and then back to his face. “Oh,” she gasped softly. Then she shook her head. “Oh my god. You heard all that?”

“Enough.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but I came down looking for this.” 

He lifted his cane and she nodded. “Right, sorry,” she replied. She blushed and looked down at her bare feet, then up at him, sheepishly, a curtain of hair covering half her face.

He took a step forward and reached out to brush her hair back. “I’m the one who should apologize,” he admitted.

She gave him a strange look. “Why?”

It was his turn to look uncomfortable. “Well, when you left, I thought - well, I thought the worst. Of you, and of me.”

Her face fell. “Oh! Oh, no. No no no. Oh god.” She buried her face in her hands and let out a muffled, “I’m so sorry!”

He laughed softly. “It’s okay. It’s - fine.”

She looked up, face flushed with embarrassment. “Yeah?”

He swallowed. “Yeah.”

She was biting her lip again, and he closed the distance between them, cupping her face in his hand. His thumb teased her lip free, then traced the outer edges softly. He felt her breath quicken, little puffs over his hand, and he wondered how he had so badly misjudged her response to him. He slid his hand down to her neck and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, then leaned in to press his mouth to her skin. She so soft under his lips, and he could feel her pulse jump, the way her breathing picked up. He trailed gentle kisses up to her ear, then kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose.

When he pulled back, Belle’s eyes were closed, her lips parted, breathing deep. He pressed himself against her, curling his fingers behind her head and into her hair, pushing her back against the edge of the countertop. His lips touched hers softly, carefully, until she arched into him and licked at his mouth. He opened and let her in, meeting her eagerness with his own. Feeling more confident than he had before, or maybe ever, he released his cane, leaning it the island. His hand slid under the hem of her shirt, skimming her thigh on the way to brush over her mound.

She gasped, letting her head fall back, and shifted her legs apart to give him room. He took the hint, slipping inside the elastic of her underwear, finding her slick and hot. He didn’t know if it was from telling Ruby about his apparent prowess, or if she was still wet from their earlier activities. Both thoughts made his cock twitch. She hissed out a yes as he pushed two fingers into her, her hands gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his shirt and the skin underneath.

“So, four times eh?” he asked, smirking into her neck, nipping at the pale skin while he curled his fingers inside her. “Shall we see if I can double that number?”

The way she cried out when his thumb circled her clit was all the answer he needed. He might even try for an even ten. He didn’t think he’d mind her telling the whole town about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon prompt on Tumblr: I was wondering if perhaps Ruby has a big mouth and word gets around town about how Gold is a demon in the sack. Would that change how people behaved around him? And what about Belle, do people treat her differently because they know she bedded the beast?? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a thing, but it's a thing. I love you Bragging Rights!Anon.

Gold walked out of Granny’s diner and turned in the direction of the library, a bag with two burgers and fries in one hand and his cane firmly gripped in the other. He frowned and glanced back over his shoulder, briefly. Martha Lucas had been almost - _nice_ , to him and it was more than unnerving. They’d always been reasonably civil to each other, even downright polite at times, but it was always more like a temporary ceasefire than anything that resembled friendship.

He passed Marcos, high on a ladder and fixing the sign over his shop that seemed to be forever falling down. Strangely, Marcos smiled down at him and gave him a short nod.

Frowning and confused, Gold returned the nod and kept walking until he ran into David Nolan.

“Hey, Gold,” David said, smiling too brightly and broadly for Gold’s comfort. “You old dog,” he continued, slapping Gold gently on the shoulder. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Excuse me?” Gold questioned, but David was already waving to Mary Margaret across the street and stepping into traffic (literally) to get to her. He shook his head and moved on, spying the sign for the new children’s book club standing on the pavement outside the library doors.

It was Belle’s newest project.

Every Thursday at four, after school was done for the day, kids would gather in the newly christened children’s section of the library and read aloud from the same book. Belle encouraged them to think and not just read, to talk about what the story made them feel and what they didn’t understand. She was truly a wonder.

He couldn’t help smiling as he thought about surprising Belle with lunch. It had only been a few days since their first night together, but he had never felt so - light, so _happy_. He was just plain _better_ when she was around.

Gold was shaken rather abruptly when a firm arm was slung around his shoulders and he was pulled against someone.

“Gold! I hear congratulations are in order?”

Gold stopped walking and turned his head to scowl at the exuberant face of Jefferson Hatter, whose name, general buoyancy for life, and ridiculous collection of hats had earned him the nickname of The Mad Hatter. And if anyone said it to his face, he’d just laugh maniacally.

It was odd that Gold counted Jefferson among his few friends, but the man was eccentric and rich and often in need of one of a kind antiques. The fact that they shared a mutual appreciation for tailored suits and good scotch was secondary, of course.

“Jefferson,” Gold replied, frowning again. “Congratulations for _what_? Why is everyone acting so bizarre?”

Jefferson threw back his head and laughed, letting go of Gold to stand in front of him. “Are you telling me you haven’t heard tell of your own fortunes? With the story being told, I would have thought for certain even your senile old mind could recall it.”

Gold grumbled. “I am not _that_ old. And what _story_?” He sighed and looked at the ground. There was always some rumor about him, something that always made him into more of a monster than he already was. He hoped that it never touched Belle, that whatever they might be building together was stronger than gossip, and able to survive his reputation _and_ his very checkered past. 

“What the devil do people believe about me now?” he groused. “Am I kidnapping first borns and eating them? Do I turn into a werewolf every full moon? Do I spin straw into gold with that old wheel in the back of my shop?”

Jefferson laughed again. “Oh, come now, old man. Everyone’s heard about you and the lovely Miss French. Don’t be coy; I want the whole story over drinks tonight.” The man turned to go, but spun back around, pointing a finger at Gold. “And you’re buying!”

Gold sighed and watched Jefferson bound down the sidewalk, practically skipping. So that was it then. Everyone knew. The Lucas girl had probably blabbed to everyone who came into Granny’s or the Rabbit Hole, which was basically the entire population of Storybrooke.

With heavy steps he finished making his way to the library and stood outside, uncertain if he should even enter. By now Belle had to have heard the news, knew what everyone thought. They were probably busy labeling her a whore or a gold digger, while making light of his feelings and good luck in actually having managed to become more than friends with Belle.

He swallowed and stared through the glass door.

There were people standing around the circulation desk, all women if he had to guess, as Belle flitted from one side to the other, emptying a cart and stacking the books on the counter. They must be her friends, he thought. Probably come to console her.

Before he could leave and flee back to his shop with whatever remained of his dignity, the door burst open and he stumbled back, nearly dropping the bag of food, but losing his cane in the process. He caught himself against the lamp post and looked up to see Ruby Lucas rush towards him, her heels loud against the cement.

“Oh!” She gasped. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Gold! Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he snapped, righting himself. She bent and picked up his cane and held it out to him. “Thank you.”

“I’m really sorry,” she said again. “I wasn’t paying attention to the time and I gotta get back before my break’s over.”

“It’s fine, Miss Lucas,” he said with a shake of his head. His eyes caught Belle, still chatting with the other two women inside. He sighed.

“Hey.” Ruby touched his arm and smiled. “Look, I’m totally happy for Belle, just -” She stopped and bit her lip. “Take care of our girl okay? She’s my best friend.”

He nodded, a bit in shock. “I’ll do my best. You have my word.”

Ruby beamed at him and hurried off down the sidewalk, back towards Granny’s. “See you ‘round, Mr. Gold!” she called out over her shoulder.

He smiled and shook his head again. This was quite the strange day, but if Ruby wasn’t upset about he and Belle seeing each other, then maybe there was hope.

Stepping through the door of the library, he passed by Belle’s friends, Ashley and - Emma, maybe.

Belle looked up from her cart and counter full of books and smiled broadly. “Hey.”

He gave her a small smile in return. “Hey.”

Gold set the bag down on the counter and Belle gave him a look. “So what’s this?” she asked as she opened the sack. “Oh!”

“Lunch.” He shrugged. “I thought it’d be nice if we, um, if we had lunch. Together.”

She laughed lightly and laid her hand over his. “It’s _very_ nice.”

Belle flipped the sign to closed on the library door, and they relocated to one of the tables in the reference section near the back. Their food divided out, they sat down and dug in, neither minding the grease and ketchup that seemed to get everywhere as they talked idly about their days.

She hummed, her mouth full of cheeseburger. “This really is nice.”

Gold smiled. “I’m glad you think so.” Then he cleared his throat and took a sip of his ice tea. “So, um, it seems that, uh -”

Belle frowned. “What?”

“Well,” he shrugged, wringing a napkin in his hands nervously. “Apparently everyone knows. About us.”

She shrugged. “So?” When he continued to look pensive she set her food aside and put one of her hands over his. “Did someone say something mean to you?”

Gold scoffed and shook his head, turning his hand over to thread his fingers through hers. “No, they all seemed oddly - _happy_ \- about it. It was - quite surreal.”

She smiled. “Well, I’m glad the whole town is happy for us, but are you happy?”

He gaped at her. “What?”

“Because that’s what matters right?” She tilted her head and nibbled her lip and he wanted to lean right over the table and kiss her senseless. “That we’re happy?”

He felt almost choked by the emotions that rose up in him. His chest felt tight and heavy, his throat thick and dry. “Yes,” he managed, squeezing her hand.

“Good.” She gave him a squeeze back and nodded emphatically. 

They went back to eating, quieter than before, until Belle sighed.

“It’s kinda my fault,” she said, and Gold frowned. “I mean, if I hadn’t called Ruby and blabbed, then she wouldn’t have told Ashley, who told Emma, who told Mary Margaret, who -”

He laughed and she stopped. “Oh, Belle. I don’t care who knows about us, as long as they aren’t treating you differently or - or _badly_.” He winced at the thought of what some people had to be saying and hoped she never heard it.

Belle smiled. “Oh, they’re treating me different alright. They look at me too.” He scowled but before he could say anything she stood up out of her seat and came around the end of the table. She settled herself in his lap, her legs hanging over his thigh and her arms looped around his neck.

She smirked and leaned in close. “Even Mayor Mills stepped out of my way when I came out of Granny’s this morning. She just backed up and didn’t say a word about my shoes or my outfit or how I’m nothing like the old librarian, Miss Potts.”

Gold frowned a little, but happily held on to Belle with a hand at her waist and the other on her knee, His thumb stroked her smooth skin absently. “I’m sorry. They’re judging you because of me, and -”

A slender finger over his lips stopped him, and Belle leaned in to kiss him gently, a barely there press of her mouth to his that left him wanting so much more.

“I like it,” she whispered. “They know I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

He let out a noise at her words, something like a moan and a whimper, and held her tighter. “I am,” he said, and then swallowed hard. There was a growing lump in his throat and something else growing in his trousers. He was doomed. “If you want me,” he added.

Belle grinned and took hold of his wrist, sliding his hand further up her leg, just under the edge of her skirt. “Mine.” Her warm breath ghosted over his mouth, then her lips touched his again, too quickly . “I like the sound of that.”

The hand at her waist rose to the back of her head and pulled her down for a searing kiss. Her mouth opened and his tongue dipped inside, not caring in the slightest that she tasted of Granny’s burger and ice tea. In fact he was pretty sure that those two things combined with Belle’s own sweetness was his most favorite flavor in the entire world, butterscotch ripple be damned.

She moaned against his mouth and slid her fingers into his hair, shifting on his lap and rubbing his half hard cock with her thigh. He grunted when her nails scraped his scalp, and felt her smile over his lips. His hand, still held by hers at the wrist, was guided further up under her slim fitting pencil skirt until his fingertips met silky wet fabric.

“Belle,” he gasped, pushing forward with his hand as far as she’d let him. 

She bit her lip and wiggled some more, causing her skirt to be pushed up higher on her thighs. That was enough space for Gold to use his hand properly, and he slipped his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and into the hot, wet heat beneath.

“So wet, sweetheart,” he mumbled, plucking the skin of her neck with his teeth. “All for me.”

“Yes,” she hissed. “Oh, yes!” His fingers pushed in further, sliding up to tease her swollen clit.

He felt like he was about to explode. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d be here with her like this, touching her in the back of the library, stealing such a forbidden moment. She pressed her lips together to keep from crying out, her fingers digging into his wrist to keep him right where he was. He didn’t care that there was only maddening pressure and a slight friction against his cock, he was determined to give her exactly what she needed.

Belle whimpered when his fingers pulled back for second, but keened again when they slide inside her, curled and pushed deep.

“Is this what you want?” he rasped in her ear. “Like this?”

She cried out with the next push of his hand, and then clamped her mouth shut. She knew no one else was in the library and she’d closed the doors and flipped the sign. But that didn’t make it less naughty to her otherwise rather prudent sensibilities. Something about this man undid her, made her want to be wild and reckless.

“Yes,” she managed. Two of his fingers were buried as deep as he could manage, the tips rubbing back and forth just enough, brushing some spot he’d managed to find more than once that first night, while she ground herself against his palm. “Oh - _fuck_.”

He let her use his hand, her nails leaving marks or maybe even drawing blood from the inside of his wrist, he didn’t care. The noises she was making grew louder and sharper, her efforts to hold them in dwindling with the rapid rise of her pleasure. He could feel how close she was, that slight flutter around his fingers, the desperate movement of her hips as she rubbed herself on his hand. And all the while she kept shifting against his erection, her hip, her thigh, the fabric of his trousers and boxers, all pushing him way too close to the edge.

Finally, she kissed him hard, all but screamed into his mouth as she came hard. He answered with a long, low groan and then felt the sticky wet heat of his release, and the tingling relief that followed.

They panted into each other’s mouths, neither moving for a minute or two. His fingers were still inside her, still feeling the little twitching aftershocks. He wished there was a bed nearby. He wanted to lay her down, spread her open and taste her, lap up the evidence of her pleasure and send her spiraling into more.

She hummed happily and smiled, giving him a light peck on the lips. “Thanks for lunch.”

He laughed as she sat up, smirking. “Best I’ve had in ages.”

They cleaned up as best they could, and Belle looked somewhat forlornly at their discarded food.

“I’m going to regret that later,” she muttered.

Gold’s eyebrows lifted. “The burgers or the orgasm?”

Belle fixed him with a look and then stepped closer, smiling as his arms came up around her. “I think you know the answer to that.”

He looked up, pretending to contemplate his answer, until she swatted him on the arm which only made him grin. “Let me make it up to you,” he said. “Come over for dinner.”

One of her brows arched. “Just dinner?”

Gold tilted his head uncertainly. “You really don’t care what anyone thinks?”

“Of us?” she asked, and then shook her head. She pushed up on her toes, bringing her mouth close to his. “They’re just jealous.”

He snorted. “Of me? No doubt.”

“No.” She smiled. “Of _us_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by tinuviel_undomiel: Belle's ex Gaston comes back into town and wants to get back together and tries to intimidate Gold. Cue him hearing Belle and Gold having sex and listening to how many times she orgasms. ;-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fulfilled the prompt in spirit if not in rule. :) Enjoy!

Gary Gaston walked down the main street of Storybrooke with a smug grin, his arms swinging casually at his sides.

It had been a couple of years since he’d been back, but it seemed nothing had changed in the quaint little nothing town. Granny’s was still the only place to go for breakfast or a room to rent, the Rabbit Hole was still a hole, and the library was boring as fuck. There was also no Belle French to be found there, which was a little odd. Since she’d started working there after college, she’d been there every day, Monday through Friday, and half days on Saturday. But today she wasn’t there, and he certainly didn’t feel like waiting around for her, talking to that stuffy old librarian. What the hell was her name? Whitney? Wendy? Whatever.

When he’d left town, Belle had been very upset. But he needed to strike out on his own, get some experience in a bigger city before coming back to run his dad’s business. He was sure Belle would understand. And she’d be so glad to see him she’d probably want to drag him back to her apartment and show him how glad she was.

Smiling broadly at the thought of getting Belle in bed again, he headed towards the center of town. He passed by David Nolan at the next cross street, and gave the man a smile and a nod. Nolan gave him a strange look in return, but Gary shrugged it off. Nolan was always an odd one. He was probably still mooning over that prudish Mary Margaret.

Stopping by the window of Granny’s diner, he looked through the open blinds and grinned as Ruby Lucas bent and stretched over the counter to grab a handful of napkins. His head tilted slowly to the left as she moved, and his grinned widened. Even all these years later, she was still a great view.

He moved to the door and pushed it open, waving when Ruby looked up at him with a glare. If anyone would know where his Belle was, it would her best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle let herself into the pawn shop, using the key Gold had given her only a day ago. She left the sign flipped to closed. It was rent day, and she knew he wouldn’t be back for at least another twenty minutes, so she took her time, wandering around and looking. After making a circuit of the small, comfortably cluttered space, she went into the back room, where she was waiting when he came back. 

She was leaning her elbows on the workbench looking at a book thicker than her coffee table. It needed some small repairs to the binding and the inside cover. She turned a page, pretending to be paying attention to the text and unaware of his presence. He smiled slowly, walking into the room as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and hung it on the nearby clothes rack.

She flipped a page, tilting her head to scan the other side before her tongue poked out ever so slightly. Her finger trailed over the tip slowly, deliberately, before she used it to turn another page. His breath hitched, but her mouth wasn’t what had his attention. She was wearing a skirt, a slim gray tweed pencil skirt with an exposed zipper down the back. He imagined that some men wouldn’t look twice, most of them preferring lower, shorter, or more skin. But they didn’t have the privilege of seeing Belle French half bent over his workbench, tweed fabric cinched at her waist, clinging to the curve of her hips and stretched over her backside.

He might have made a sound because she straightened and looked over her shoulder at him, eyebrow crooked over a gaze he could only describe as smoldering. Or maybe he was the one who was smoldering, burning slowly to ash and cinders just looking at her. He was thankful he’d left the window cracked, intending it to help disperse the glue smell when he worked on the book. But now it provided the blessedly cool air that breezed over his flushed skin.

“Hello,” Belle said, her voice low and soft.

Gold swallowed and then smiled. “Hey.”

He moved closer to stand behind her with his hands braced on the table on either side of her hips. She straightened and tried to turn, but he was too close and she succeeded only in brushing her body against his. His eyes closed for a second and he sucked in a breath, pressing against her and pushing her into the bench. It was an impulse, a reaction to her nearness, but as soon as he did it he wanted to move away and give her space. But she pushed back, leaning into him, her hands holding the edge of the table.

“Were you, um, waiting for me?” he asked, tentatively

He felt warm and solid behind her, but she could feel tension in the way he held himself. She smiled. “Yes. But not long.”

He raised a hand to brush her hair aside, and she pushed back just as he lowered his mouth to her neck. He made a low sound and he could hear her laugh a little, feel her wiggle her hips and lean back against him. He worked his way up her neck to toy with her earlobe, dragging his teeth over the plump flesh until her lips parted and she rewarded him with the soft sigh he loved so much.

He frowned slightly. “You closed the library?” 

Belle almost laughed. “I took the afternoon off,” she said with a little shrug. “Wendy’s there.”

Then she looked back over her shoulder again and licked her lips. “I’m all yours.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaston stepped out of Granny’s, Ruby’s voice ringing in his ears as she laughed and told him to get lost.

He frowned and looked up and down the street, and then shook his head. Ruby had to have been fucking with him. There was no way Belle would be romantically involved with Mr. Gold. Not only was the man known to be a complete jerk, but he was old and crippled. Sure he was rich, but that had never really interested Belle.

Then again, Gaston reasoned, she had to have been pretty upset after he’d left town. Maybe she really had stooped that low. It was sad if that was the case, and all the more reason for him to find Belle and rescue her from the terrible situation she’d gotten herself into.

But first, he was going to pay a little visit to Mr. Gold’s shop and have a few words with him, just in case. And just to let the old man know who Belle really belonged to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gold’s hand left the counter and settled on Belle’s waist, pulling her to him. 

She could feel him getting hard so she twisted her hips again and rubbed her backside against the front of his trousers, loving the little hiss he breathed into her ear. Reaching back, she wrapped her hand around his neck, her short nails scraping his skin as he kissed every bit of her neck that he could reach.

She sighed and moaned, as one of his hands crept around to the front of her blouse, inching its way up her torso to cup a breast and squeeze gently. Then he deftly popped two buttons, slipping his hand inside to rub his thumb over the lacy cup, teasing her nipple. There was so much sensation, too many feelings that welled up in her too. She didn’t know which way to move, to arch into the touch of his hand or press back against his growing erection.

She tried for both, which made him laugh a little, low and rumbling in her ear. “Impatient?”

She made a frustrated little sound when he pulled his hand away. “Yes,” she gasped. “Want you.”

Gold chuckled and took a step back, still not allowing her to turn around. Slipping the catch of her skirt free, he started to ease the zipper down, dragging it slowly; the sound was loud and sharp in the quiet shop. When his hand moved over the curve of her backside, he caught a glimpse of pale pink cotton and licked his lips. 

She bit her lip and leaned forward, bracing herself on her hands. She was already more than turned on, had been thinking about him all morning while she shelved books and helped an uninterested twelve year old find three books on the War of 1812. These feelings were so new to her, this deep unabated want, the desire to see him and touch him, to just be near him. A part of her wondered if it would always be like this, if she would ever get enough. It scared her sometimes too, how deep her feelings might go if she could let herself look.

One hand caressed her through the tweed fabric, the other slipped inside, and she shifted her legs, spreading them as best she could. His fingers played at the waist of her panties, and then moved down between her parted thighs, sliding under to warm slickness. She bent more, pushing back against his hand, encouraging his exploration, humming when he finally gave in and stroked her gently.

A breathy gasp escaped her and she mumbled something, but he only caught the words _need_ and _now_. He kept his fingers moving, sliding and pressing lightly. The teasing persisting until she started moving her hips, rubbing herself against his hand. Increasing the pressure, he slid his fingers back and forth over her clitoris in time with the shifting of her hips, letting her decide the pace. When she started gasping and her mouth fell open, he bit and sucked at her neck. She cried out her orgasm, gushing over his hand while her body shivered.

She panted and pressed her palms against the work table, her movements slowing as she came down and the sharp tingling subsided to a warm hum. He withdrew his trembling hand, and she reached down, taking hold of his wrist to bring his fingers to her mouth. She sucked them one by one into her mouth, tasting herself on his skin and moaning as she felt her arousal building again. 

He groaned and pulled his finger from Belle’s mouth with a wet squelch as she straightened, turning to face him finally. He kissed her, hot and slow, fingers gathering the dark blue fabric of her blouse and carefully tugging it loose from her skirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him, mouth opening under his, tongue slick against his bottom lip.

He broke the kiss, pulling on her lip as he sucked it between his, and she let out a throaty moan. His hands rose to the front of her shirt, hastily undoing the remaining buttons with just enough care not to pop them off, while she worked on loosening his belt. He dipped his head to kiss her again, and she made a needy little noise that he caught with his lips. The sound slipped out again when his belt buckle clanked against the wood floor, and a few quick movements later his trousers were in a puddle at his ankles.

He wobbled and stumbled a bit as he tried to toe off his shoes and pull his feet free of his pants all at the same time, and she giggled as she helped hold him steady. He gave her a look and she lifted her eyebrows, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt to push it down.

Stepping forward, he grabbed her hands and stopped her. He licked his lips. “Let me.”

Looking up at him, she smirked, and let her hands fall to her sides as he eased the skirt down her legs, taking her panties with it. She watched him as he took the time to kneel down; even though it wasn’t the easiest for him physically, and hold the garment so she could step free, leaving her heels on. She loved how caring and attentive he always was to her, even when they were both anxious and wanting. She helped him up, and then pressed a hand against his chest, stopping him before he could take hold of her hips and help her hop up onto the workbench.

Belle leaned in close, pushing up on her tiptoes to nip at his ear before she whispered “How do want me?”

Gold stared at her for a moment, uncertain if he’d heard what he thought he heard. There was what he _wanted_ to say. And what he thought he _should_ say. But she was always urging him to be honest, to open up to her. So far he’d had nothing to fear.

He swallowed hard and took a quick breath. “Turn around.”

She smiled, taking her time as she moved, making sure to brush her bare arse against him. He moved behind her, hands holding her shoulders.

“Is – is this okay?” he asked, a little unsure because they’d never done it this way before. And because he was always waiting for that moment when she’d finally push him away.

Looking over her shoulder she flashed him another smile. She wanted to tell him that she’d wanted this for a while. 

“It’s perfect,” she answered softly.

He moved close again, reaching around to cup her breasts and push her bra up. Fingers played over her nipples, circling as he planted kisses along the back of her neck, then tugging and pinching, making her arch her back and whimper with need.

One hand pushed gently on her lower back, and she dropped forward further, propping herself up on her forearms. He groaned at the picture she made, bent over his workbench where he’d spent so many solitary hours, and where the thought of her like this was only a perverted fantasy. He shoved his boxers down and tugged on his cock before slipping between her folds. She pushed herself back, coaxing him to where she wanted him. He bit his lip and groaned and the hot, wet feel of her. He really was the luckiest guy in the world, he thought, watching the sway of her ass as she moved.

“ _Please_ ,” she gasped. “I need -”

She clenched around nothing, just the heat and slick that had built inside her, thighs tensing with anticipation, until finally he was inside her. He pushed slow and deep, pausing when he was all the way in, waiting for that little sigh when her lips parted, mouth hanging open at the rush of pleasure. Then his hips shifted forward, pressing just a bit more, just a bit deeper, and _oh_ that’s –

The noise she made was somewhere between a squeak and a sigh, and for a second he didn’t know if it was good or bad. She pulled herself forward and then pushed back against him, silently begging him to move. When he jerked his hips sharply, she made that sound again and he knew for certain it was good.

Gold groaned and pushed forward again, shutting his eyes as she let out a long, low sound. He wanted to tell her how good she felt, how amazing she was, but the words felt awkward on his tongue. He had a thousand more vulgar things he wanted to say too, but those he was definitely keeping to himself.

Belle didn't know what she was saying or doing, everything had reduced to the thick press of him inside her, slick and deep, somehow always finding the right spot every time. He moved and she moved, slamming their hips together, and there might have been words tumbling out of her mouth, but it was all she could do to remember to breathe. It was hard and rough and little sloppy too, and it wasn’t that she’d never done this before, it’s just that it was so fucking good and right, like everything else he’s done to her. She was close, really close, and she bit her lip, trying to hold on to the sensation just a little longer.

He splayed a hand over her back, the other gripped her waist hard, and he was vaguely aware there would be bruises there tomorrow, but she hadn’t seemed to mind so far. He liked knowing they were there, that he’d marked her in some way, and though he’d never said it out loud he was pretty sure she knew. He’d watched her touch them, trace her fingertips over them as she laid back on the bed, looking into his eyes as she waited for him to crawl up her body. 

His hand slid around her hip, and she could feel his weight leaning into her as his strokes grew shorter and faster. Fingers brushed and then circled her clit, pressing the tiny nub just right, like he knew she liked. She cursed when she came, and muttered his name over and over as she fell forward, unable to hold herself up as pleasure rippled through her, making her tingle head to toe.

His hasty rhythm faltered a little, but he kept thrusting, riding out her orgasm right into his own, and fighting the urge to slump on top of her. He did lean over her though, for just a moment, until he’d caught his breath and the last shudders of her body had subsided. She sighed when he slipped out of her and her body sagged, her knees almost giving way as she laid over the edge of the table.

He laughed a little and caught her, lifting and turning her so she was leaning against his chest. A slow, lazy smile spread over her face, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“You okay?” he asked.

She hummed contentedly, lifting her head and leaning forward to kiss him.

“You seemed to like that,” he said tentatively, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

“Mmm,” she hummed again and laughed lightly. “I like everything with you.”

He smiled and gave her a squeeze. “Me too.”

Then Belle frowned and glanced at the window in the corner. “Wait. Did you hear something?”

Gold listened for a second, but there was nothing but the quiet slosh of the water hitting the docks across the way. He shrugged. “It was probably just a stray cat, sweetheart.”

Belle grinned and kissed him again, pulling him by his tie towards the old cot along the back wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaston scowled as he walked towards Gold’s shop. The sign on the door said closed but it was early afternoon. That wasn’t something the miserly old bastard ever did voluntarily.

Moving around the side of the building, Gaston made his way down the narrow alley, eyeing Gold’s Cadillac as he went by. That car was one of the other things about Storybrooke that would never change. The alley ended near the dockside warehouses, and he turned around and frowned. There was an odd noise that sounded like something squeaking, followed by groaning.

Gaston looked around and then walked along the back of Gold’s shop, the sounds getting louder as he went. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he stumbled, catching himself with a hand against the rough brick.

He could very clearly hear Belle’s voice, her accent the only one like it for miles. He smirked as the familiar sounds of his ex-girlfriend in the throes in the passion floated out of the slightly open window. It was followed by another voice that was distinctly lower and very Scottish. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he wasn’t sure it was even words. 

Gaston wanted to laugh. Not only was what Ruby told him true, but he was listening to what had to be Gold’s pathetic attempt to satisfy Belle. He snorted and then covered his mouth, not wanting to give away his presence. Perhaps if he waited, he could arrive at just the right time. Belle would no doubt be disappointed and so frustrated she’d be more than happy to see he was back in town.

But then Belle’s voice grew higher in pitch, her moans and gasps coming faster and sounding more desperate. It sounded like they were filming a _porno_ in there, and Gaston frowned. He’d never heard her sound like that when they were together. In fact, she was usually fairly quiet, right up until she got off, and then -

He swallowed.

She had _definitely_ never cursed like _that_.

Feeling his face turn bright red, Gaston shuddered. Images kept jumping into his mind of Gold and Belle and -

Abruptly, he spun on his heel and all but ran back to his car. For the second time in Gary Gaston’s life, the population sign for Storybrooke in his rearview mirror was the best thing he’d ever seen.


End file.
